Moon Fairy
by CatNinja0122
Summary: "I'll return. I promise." He gave a soft smile, then stood to get ready for his departure. "I'll return to you, my little moon fairy." Mahpari believed every word of that. But when her older brother didn't return, she set out to find him herself. (AU)
1. Chapter 1: Gone Again

The soft breeze hit Mahpari's face as she was pushed lightly on the swing, her older brother standing behind her. Rays from the sun cast a nice, vibrant glow onto the two siblings. Mahpari's laughter filled Durbe's ears, making him smile with glee upon seeing his younger sister happy.

Mahpari turned around and started at Durbe, her gentle, smokey-gray eyes shimmering with glee as they peered into his more mature, caring and delicate ones. "Nii-san," she began. "I'm glad we can be together for a little while again."

A soft chuckle escaped from Durbe. He knelt down and placed a hand on Mahpari's shoulder, a loving smile crossing his lips. "So am I, Mahpari," he said.

The two siblings stared at one another for a time. Finally, Mahpari stood, then latched onto her brother in an affectionate hug.

For the past five years, Durbe had been busy at war as a traveling soldier. Mahpari had been left with one of her older brother's closest friends, Mizael, and he returned home right on the dot. Mahpari had been overjoyed to see her brother for the first time, considering the fact she was only an infant when he had first been called into action.

And now, for two years, they had been reunited at last.

Mahpari finally pried herself away, a large and happy smile gracing the features of her face. She giggled when Durbe ruffled her hair, which was similar to his in every way. The only difference, however, was she had orange tips on the cat-like spikes of her hair, and the same kind of orange at the very bottom of it.

A few birds passed over the two of them, their tweets echoing throughout their ears as they stared up at them. One of them, a Blue-Winged Glider, landed right next to Mahpari. It chirped at her, with its delicate hazel eyes staring into her smokey-gray ones.

"How cute," went Mahpari. She slowly placed her finger on the ground, allowing the Blue-Winged Glider to hop on top of it. Durbe laughed when it chirped at him as well.

Soon, the Blue-Winged Glider was gone, joining its fellow birds in the orange-painted sky. Mahpari smiled, then froze for a moment when she felt something on top of her hand. When she looked down, she was surprised to find that the hand on top of her's belonged to Durbe.

"Nii-san?"

"I just want you to know I'll always be here for you, Mahpari, even if I'm not physically right next to you."

This touched Mahpari's weak and frail heart. She smiled, then tightened hr rip slightly on Durbe's hand. "I know. Thank you, nii-san."

Durbe only nodded. He then stood up, his hand still grasped around Mahpari's, and began to walk away. Mahpari stood and trailed after him before her hand could be taken away from her older brother's, following right behind him as they continued down the hill, back towards their house.

XxXxXxXx

The front door of the two-story house opened slowly. Durbe turned the lights to the left side of their living room, then stepped inside. Mahpari followed shortly after, closing the door as softly as it had been opened, then walked over and sat down on the couch.

The tearing of an envelope could be heard from the kitchen. Mahpari wasn't even able to get up before she heard her older brother's gasp of shock and fear. Quickly, she raced over to him, trying to see the paper that he clutched in his hands.

"Nii-san!" Mahpari exclaimed, her eyes curious and anxious to see the paper. "What is it? What has you so freaked out?"

Durbe said nothing at first. Finally, he set the paper down, his eyes closed in what appeared to be a mixture of sorrow and anger. Mahpari blinked, then put her hands on his shoulders.

"Mahpari," Durbe whispered in an almost inaudible tone, "there's no easy way to say this, but..."

Mahpari was growing uneasy. "What? Say what? Nii-san, please tell me. You know I hate suspense."

Another wave of silence hit them. Durbe turned around and knelt on one knee again, staring directly into Mahpari's eyes. "I have to go back to the military. They are requesting that I go back because they are lacking soldiers. This time, I don't have a choice."

Neither of them moved for some time. But Mahpari could feel the tears welling in her eyes anyway. This was...horrible! How could it be happening?

_I must be having a nightmare,_ Mahpari thought.

But the firm look on Durbe's face convinced her it was the total opposite of a nightmare.

It was reality, whether she wanted to believe it or not.

"N-No, it can't be true," Mahpari chocked. "It can't be!"

"I'm so sorry, sis. But it is."

"But that's not fair! We've only been together for two years! They can't just take you away again!"

Durbe looked down shamefully. "I know it doesn't seem right. But there is an upside to this."

"What upside?" Mahpari questioned. She sniffled, then blinked after Durbe wiped her tears away.

"I'm only going to be gone for one more year. We'll be together quicker than you think." Durbe wiped away the rest of Mahpari's tears before kissing her on the forehead and pulling her into an affectionate hug. "I'll return. I promise." He gave a soft smile, then stood to get ready for his departure. "I'll return to you, my little moon fairy."

Mahpari sat there, motionless. Finally, she looked up, then smiled and nodded. "Okay. Be careful."

The older of the two nodded, then walked away. Mahpari watched him, staring at him with concern-filled smokey-gray eyes. "Please be careful," she muttered to herself as she watched him go. "Please be careful."


	2. Chapter 2: Time for Goodbye

The clock on the mantle struck seven AM when Mahpari's smokey-gray eyes fluttered open. She blinked, then sat up. She had fallen asleep on the couch.

Oops.

"Ah, Mahpari. I'm glad you were able to wake up before I left."

Mahpari turned around, her eyes widening when she spotted Durbe there. He was dressed from head to toe with camouflage, and his backpack was tied neatly onto his body. In his hand he gripped his suitcase, and his rifle was grasped in his other hand.

"You're leaving already?" Mahpari asked, tears threatening to cloud her vision again.

Durbe could only nod.

"But, I read the paper. You don't have to be at the station for three more hours."

"There's supposedly going to be lots of traffic. I want to get there as soon as possible so I get a good seat on the train."

Mahpari hung her head. "I see," she whispered.

A frown overtook Durbe's facial features. He sighed, then set his stuff down and walked over to Mahpari's side. Bending down and tilting her head up to look at him, he smiled sweetly.

"I suppose I can stay for a few more minutes. What would you like to do?"

Upon hearing this, Mahpari's eyes lit up. "Can we maybe go to the swing for one last time?" she asked, holding her camera up. "I want to get a more recent picture of the two of us."

Durbe chuckled and lifted his little sister up. "Alright, let's go," he said, opening the door and speed walking to the swing. Mahpari leaped from his grasp and landed cleanly in the object, then motioned with her hand.

"Get over here so I can get the picture of us!" Mahpari exclaimed.

"Well, alright then."

Mahpari watched as Durbe walked over towards her, his smokey-gray eyes staring into hers. She smiled, then held the camera up. Both of them smiled as the flash came from the device, making their eyes spin for a moment.

"Is it worthy of being kept?" Durbe asked. Mahpari nodded.

"Of course. Any picture of us is worthy to me."

"That so?"

"Yup."

Neither of them could keep their laughter dulled down as Mizael walked up the hill. His long, blond hair wafted around gently in the breeze, his sky-blue eyes staring at the two siblings before him as he smiled.

"Well, this is some moment, is it not?" Mizael questioned, walking over and crossing his arms. Mahpari giggled, then nodded.

"It is." She turned back to face her older brother. "So, Mizael is going to be the one to take care of me again, huh?"

Durbe nodded. "He's the one I can trust most to take care of my baby sister."

At this, Mahpari blushed, her cheeks turning a dark, crimson red. "Shut your mouth," she said, crossing her arms and making a pouty face. Durbe simply laughed at his little sister's actions. Boy, sometimes she was so childish.

Mizael smiled and ruffled Mahpari's hair. "If you have a problem with it, then you can try living on your own. Although, I would advise against it. You have a weak heart, remember."

With an irritated sigh, Mahpari nodded. "Yes, I'm painfully aware of that."

All three of them began to laugh as they realized how stupid they were being. Mizael finally pulled himself together, then grabbed Mahpari's camera out of her hands. "How about I get a picture of the two of you? It will look rather nice if you have someone else do it for you," he suggested.

Mahpari nodded. "Sure," she agreed.

Mizael nodded and smiled. "Good. Then, get on the swing and look cute."

Mahpari did as she was told. She plopped down on the swing, looking out of the corner of her eye as Durbe knelt beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and both of them smiled only seconds before Mizael took the picture. The blond smiled, then chuckled. "Perfect," he said.

The two siblings in front smiled while they stared at Mizael. Honestly, the man did so much for them, it was unbelievable how generous he really was. He had just out of the blue decided to step in and take care of Mahpari the first time, and now, he was doing it again.

Unbelievable.

Durbe glanced down at his watch and went bug-eyed. "I need to go," he said, kissing Mahpari on the forehead one last time before standing. He went to go run back to the house, but was stopped when he felt a slight tug on his shirt sleeve. Startled, Durbe turned around, instantly staring into Mahpari's smokey-gray eyes.

"Don't go," she begged, pulling on his sleeve again. "Please don't go yet."

"Mahpari, I have to."

"Not yet!"

"I'm afraid so, sis. Sorry."

But Mahpari would not let go of her older brother's shirt sleeve. Rather, she tightened her grip on it, then clenched her eyes shut and whimpered. Before anyone could react, the girl was latched onto Durbe, her face buried in his chest as she started to cry slightly, her small arms wrapped around his waist in a defiant fashion.

"No, no not yet. Don't go yet," Mahpari begged. Durbe frowned, then sighed and bent to his little sister's height. He pulled her into a hug, allowing her to sob onto his shoulder.

"I have to, Mahpari. I can't help that they're forcing me to go."

"Then take me with you!"

"That's too dangerous. I'm not going to risk your safety for this."

Mahpari whimpered again. She pulled away, then sniffled and wiped her eyes. A small smile crossed Durbe's lips as he placed his hands on Mahpari's shoulders.

"Why...can't I follow you?" Mahpari asked in between sobs. "It's not that...that dangerous. I can take care of...of myself!"

"I know, but I'm not taking that chance."

They stayed silent for a moment. Finally, Mahpari straightened up. "Could I at least walk with you to the train station? I wanna spend every moment possible with you."

Durbe smiled again. "Alright, I suppose you can. But as soon as the train has pulled away, I want you to come back here, okay?"

"Okay, nii-san," Mahpari agreed. She finally managed to force a smile past her tears, then turned back to face Mizael. "I'll be back soon," she said.

Mizael simply nodded. He watched as Mahpari took Durbe's hand in hers, and together, they began to walk away.

XxXxXxXx

Smoke arose from the trains as some of them pulled away, others screeching to a halt. Mahpari still had her brother's hand clenched in hers, and she was basically shaking with sadness. She had been trying to hold the tears back the whole way there, and as of right now, it was still working.

With the cost of shaking like she was now.

Once again, the younger of the two siblings was pinned to the older, in a fashion that utterly begged him not to go. But she was shot the "I need to go now," look again, forcing her to let go. Durbe and Mahpari exchanged looks for one last time, and this time, Mahpari didn't hold the tears back. They trickled down her cheeks slowly, some of them grabbing onto the edge of her lips. As she took a closer look, she could see that Durbe had a few tears flowing down his cheeks as well.

Mahpari put her hand up and waved it, grinning with her teeth showing as she did. Durbe did the same thing, the same toothy grin as his sister's on his face. He turned and got on the train, peering out the window to see Mahpari one last time.

The train slowly began to pull away. Mahpari sniffled, then waved one last time. She stood there, in that very spot as the train pulled away. Her smokey-gray eyes had tears gushing out of them as she turned away.

"Good-bye, nii-san," Mahpari whispered. "I'll see you later."

Slowly, she turned away, walking the opposite direction of the train station as smoke rose from her brother's departing train.

If only she realized just how much "later" meant in all of the mess that was about to occur.


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Nightmare

A few hours had passed since he'd first set foot on the train. Durbe had had his nose buried in another book the whole time, taking his focus off of every little thing that surrounded him. Only when the train came to a complete stop did he bother to look up.

_I guess I should get going,_ Durbe thought, placing his book back in his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He tied his rifle to his suitcase, then tied his backpack to his body and stood up. Only a few other people were on the train, which explained why it was so small. Each of them were soldiers, most likely being called in for the same reason he was.

The small amount of soldiers all walked off the train at once, smashing some of the others into one another or into the train as they did. Durbe, thankfully, was not among the ones that were slammed into things.

"Durbe! Yo, Durbe! What the hell are _you_ doin' back here?"

Durbe whipped around, smiling when he saw Alit, Gilag and Shark rushing toward him.

"Nice to see ya!" Alit said, smacking the gray-haired on the shoulder and laughing. Shark rolled his eyes and walked a little closer, then yelped when the hyper one of the four grabbed and yanked them all into a tight hug.

"Alit! Can't breathe!" Shark choked.

"Oh, sorry," Alit said, letting go. Shark, Gilag and Durbe backed away a bit, choking and gasping for air as they did. The green-eyed soldier giggled and walked away, a cocky grin on his face.

Durbe finally finished his choking as he stood up. "Well, now that was not what I had been expecting when I first set foot back on these grounds," he said, brushing the dirt off his uniform.

"He's not usually _that_ hyper," Gilag reminded his two complaining buddies.

"But he has been acting that way since he learned you were returning." Shark turned and smiled at Durbe. "By the way, how's that little sister of yours?"

Upon hearing this question, Durbe froze. The look that had been on Mahpari's face when she was sobbing flashed into his mind again as he stared into Shark's ocean-blue eyes.

"She's fine," he said at last. "Just devastated that I'm leaving again."

Shark chuckled. "Yeah, that's how Rio's acting right now. She's being all 'I'm a big girl and I don't need you,' but I know she doesn't mean that."

All three of them began to laugh, just as Alit returned. The green-eyed soldier chuckled, then rolled his eyes. "C'mon," he said, motioning for them to follow him with his hand. "We should get to the cabin as quickly as possible, before the horn sounds."

"Good idea," Durbe agreed, scooping his items up and nodding. He watched as Alit beamed, then yelped and began to run away. Shark and Gilag rolled their eyes before they followed the two ahead of them.

They all stormed into the cabin, with Alit being the one to pounce onto the top bunk on one of the beds. His hair became messy when he did, making him look like a hyper child. Durbe chuckled. Mahpari would've loved to see that.

"So, what do we do now?" Gilag asked, sliding into the bed under Alit.

"We sleep, considering the fact we have to get up before the crack of dawn tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Sounds like a plan to me."

Durbe and Shark nodded in agreement. For once, those two were correct. With a sigh, Durbe set his stuff down, then climbed up the ladder that went to the top bunk. He knew Shark wouldn't care who got which bed, unlike Alit and Gilag. If Gilag were to be on the top, Alit would become worried it would collapse on him in his sleep, and no one would be able to hear his cries for help.

And none of them, not even Gilag, blamed him for having that fear.

"Wait, we should get something to eat too," Alit said, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

"I could go for some food," Shark replied. "What do you think, Durbe? Sleep or food?"

No verbal response was needed. All three turned to stare. Apparently, sleep was Durbe's option, for he was already fast into it on the bed. Shark sighed and hung his head. "Never mind, I'll go alone," he whispered, opening the door and stepping out, Alit fast to catch up to him. Gilag shrugged, then rolled over, falling asleep as well.

XxXxXxXx

For the past two years, Durbe had become accustomed to waking up later. Around eight or nine o'clock was good for him.

But when the horns sounded, it was five in the morning.

Alit made the mistake of sitting up too quickly. He smacked his head on the ceiling, groaning when Shark yanked him from his spot. Gilag rolled his eyes and raced outside, Durbe following right behind him. As soon as all four were outside, they were joined by the other soldiers.

All three hundred eleven of them.

Each one of them saluted at the exact same time, standing straight and tall when the general walked in front of them. For a while, nothing happened.

That changed as soon as the general's familiar yelling rang throughout the area.

"Alright everyone! This is nothing new! For you 'Lady's men' that just so smoothly smacked your weak little foreheads on the ceilings, congratulations! You've already failed your first test."

Alit felt himself blushing. Even in the darkness of the morning, Shark, Gilag and Durbe could all see the small tint of red on the green-eyed soldier's cheeks.

"However," the general continued as though noting had just happened, "I have good news. The time for you all to be here has been dulled down to only four months! Ironically, we killed more of the enemies soldiers than we originally thought when we dropped that nuclear bomb. So we will all be gone very soon!"

_Nuclear bomb?_ Durbe thought. _When the heck did that happen?_

"It's not four months yet people! It's not even at a week yet! So go run fifteen laps to wake yourselves up, and when you get back, fifty push-ups! Move move move!"

None of them needed to be told twice. Durbe went sprinting away, Alit, Shark and Gilag tailing after him. Geez, fifteen laps around the whole base?

The general meant business today.


	4. Chapter 4: Great News

By the time everyone was finished with their little morning work out, it was 9:24 AM. Durbe was hunched over, panting heavily. His breath was short and ragged, each one he took threatening to be the last one before he passed out from exhaustion. That had to have been the toughest wake up call he had ever been put through, and it was driving him crazy to think about what tomorrow might hold in the morning.

Alit had been one of the last ones to finish. He came very close to collapsing on the forty-eighth push-up, but somehow, he'd managed to pull through. Now, it seemed that everyone but three or four of the soldiers was either sitting down or laying on the ground. Durbe looked around. He, Shark and a few unfamiliar soldiers were standing, but the rest were on the ground.

He feared for them. What would the general think when she saw this? She'd probably blow a fuse!

Boy, he couldn't have been more correct.

"What are you people doing!?"

The voice of the general sent everybody shooting up, even the ones that were standing. Durbe about choked on his gasp, since he wasn't exactly expecting that. When the general came walking forward, she had a very miffed-off look on her face.

Oh, dear. They were in for it now.

"I can't believe you! Sitting around while we're at war! What's the matter with you lot?"

No one answered. Alit was about to croak something out, but Durbe shot him another glare, one that was very similar to the one from the previous night. This caused the green-eyed soldier to zip it, biting his lip to make sure he said absolutely nothing.

"Now, we can take a break. I'm sure you're all awake now," the general said. Part of her shoulder-length, chocolate-brown hair was covering her face. It made her piercing green eyes seem all that more freaky. "Do what you need to, bathroom, calling home to tell them of the news, blah blah blah. We'll meet back here in exactly one hour."

Each soldier nodded, rushing away to do whatever it was they intended to, whether it was sleep for the next hour or simply go to eat. Durbe, on the other hand, decided to go back to the cabin. He walked away, not even turning to see if Shark, Alit or Gilag were following behind him.

The door squeaked when he opened it. His smokey-gray eyes darted around until he found the phone. Without wasting one second, Durbe was already over to it, frantically dialing his home number.

A small smirk began to cross Durbe's lips. "I can only imagine Mahpari's freaked-out face when she hears this," he muttered.

XxXxXxXx

Mahpari was curled in her bed, a soft snoring sound emitting from her as she slept. Just one more room over, in Durbe's room, Mizael was asleep as well. His snoring was a lot more loud than Mahpari's was, but at least they were both asleep.

That changed pretty quickly.

The phone rang, loud and proud. Mahpari jolted from her spot with a scream, bouncing to her feet when she heard Mizael's startled yell. The gray-haired girl went rushing around the corner, knowing her older brother's best friend would not be fast enough to get to the phone before it stopped ringing.

"I got it, I got it!" Mahpari yelled, basically tackling the table the phone sat on. She grabbed the ringing item from its spot, then hit the button, not bothering to get up from her spot on the floor. "Hello? Who's callin'?"

"Mahpari, it's me!"

Mahpari's eyes went wide. She blinked, then sat up slowly. "D-Durbe?" she stammered, nearly choking on the oncoming tears.

"Yeah. What time is it over there?"

"5:56 AM. Why the heck are you calling so early?"

A small bit of hesitation came from the other end. Mahpari could hear the way Durbe's breathing changed the way it usually did when he blushed. He often made an awkward, inward hissing sound when he did.

Mahpari smirked. "Oh, please. You know Mizael and I aren't mad. We're just kinda shocked. What time is it over there?"

"9:58 AM."

"So, four hours faster than us. Okay, that makes sense." Mahpari giggled, the smirk she had on earlier now replaced by a soft smile. It was just so nice to hear Durbe's voice, to know he had made it there safely. "Well, then I suppose the better question is, what have you called for? I know it's not just to talk. You haven't got the time to just talk with us."

"I called to tell you amazing news!"

A light chuckle came from Mahpari. "What's this 'amazing news' you're so excited about?"

"Do you remember how I was supposed to be gone for a whole year?"

"How could I forget that?"

"The schedule has changed. I'm only going to be gone for four months! How great is that?"

Mahpari froze. She gasped, then simply stared at the floor.

"Sis? Sis, are you okay?" Durbe asked, knowing his little sister was frozen at the moment.

"Y-Yes," Mahpari responded. She looked up at Mizael when he came around the corner, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm alright. Just overjoyed about this, that's all!"

Durbe chuckled, a few tears streaming down his cheeks and making him thankful he wasn't talking face-to-face with Mahpari. "Good to hear. I'll be home soon, little moon fairy. That, you can count on."

"Okay," Mahpari said, standing up and brushing herself off. "I'll see you soon, then, nii-san. Just don't get killed."

"I won't. But I may come home injured."

"No!"

The two of them began to laugh. Once it died down, Mahpari sighed. "I need to go back to bed."

"That's fine, sis. I'll see you in a few months."

Mahpari nodded. "Right."

The two hung up at the exact same time. Mahpari turned and stared at Mizael with a broad smile, making him tilt his head to the left.

"Well, are you going to leave me in the dark?" Mizael questioned. "Tell me what Durbe said!"

"He's going to be back home in four months! Can you believe it? Four months!"

Mizael's sky-blue eyes went wide. "You're serious?'

"I've never been more serious in my life."

The two of them simply smiled at one another. Mizael extended his hand, and Mahpari took it in hers. He led her back to her bedroom, then pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and smiled sweetly. Mahpari smiled back, rolling over when he left.

_He'll be back soon_, she told herself as she began to fall back to sleep. _Durbe will be back soon._

She just hoped that would turn out to be true.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ambush

_Silence is golden, duct tape is silver._

Durbe continued to repeat that in his mind, attempting to drown out the snoring that came from Gilag and Alit. Shark had simply placed his pillow over his head. The lucky guy had the ability to sleep on anything, so long as nothing could be heard.

And it was just his luck that Durbe would be the total opposite of that.

"I'm seriously considering getting some duct tape," Durbe whispered to himself. He sat up, then yawned rather loudly. It didn't matter.

No one else could hear him, anyway.

As soon as the silence began to finally take place, a huge _BOOOM_ sound came from outside, followed by the violent quaking of the base. Alit screamed and rolled off the top bunk, landing on Gilag when he scrambled from his bed. Shark growled and emerged a little more calmly, and Durbe simply jumped from his spot.

"What's going on here?" Shark asked, his hands balled into fists that were raised in anger.

"Sounds like a bomb just went off," Durbe replied, yawning again. (He seriously needed this sleep.) "C'mon, let's go see what's up."

All four of them went speeding out of the cabin just as another _BOOM_ came, with another shaking of the Earth they stood on. Gilag and Alit almost tripped several times, while Durbe and Shark continued without a problem.

Shortly after them, the general came rushing from her area, with most all of the other soldiers. Whoever wasn't there was asleep, and lucky as could be at the moment. No one wanted to be awake right now.

"What the hell happened?" the general questioned, her rifle gripped in her hands. "Did a bomb go off on accident?"

"I don't think that's the case," Durbe whimpered, his eyes wide with fear.

"And what makes you say that?"

The gray-haired soldier gulped. "That," he said, pointing to the soldiers that stood outside the gates. Many of them had grenades clutched in their hands.

_Can't I ever get some sleep around here for this kind of thing!? _Durbe wondered as he raced to get his rifle.

Because at the moment, it would've been nice if he could see what he was going to need to shoot.

A few more explosions came from the area that everyone was fighting in. Durbe growled when he came back outside, then took aim on some of the soldiers from the enemy's territory. He shot a few of them, and was unable to tell whether he had killed them or simply wounded them. But did it matter?

Either or would cause them to stop attacking the base.

_BANG!_ Another soldier from the opposing territory was down. Durbe smirked at his work. He was getting better with every shot he took.

And then, a shot rang out. But it wasn't from the rifles on his side. Durbe yelled when the bullet pierced his skin, going straight through his shoulder and not stopping until it became wedged in the cement behind him. Blood spattered on said cement, making Durbe start to cough.

"Durbe!" Shark yelled, dropping his rifle and running over to his injured comrade. "Durbe! What the hell happened?"

"They...s-shot me." Durbe managed to choke it out before he moaned in pain. He stared ahead of himself, then gasped when he saw what was being hurdled their way.

A grenade.

"Shark! Watch out!" Durbe croaked, shoving the purple-haired soldier clear across the other end of the small field section. (Thanks to him stumbling over)

And before Shark could react, the explosion occurred. His hair went blowing backwards, and shards of the ground went flying everywhere, forcing him to close his eyes and shield his face.

Durbe was able to stifle a horrifying cry of pain as he was thrust backward. He landed hard on his arm, and a bunch of loud _CRACK_ sounds were heard, followed by a pained scream from him. His vision was becoming hazy as he tried to stand up.

That didn't work for long. In a matter of seconds, Durbe fell to his knees, clutching his right arm as he moaned in pain. Shark got up and rushed to his fallen comrade's side, grabbing his shoulders and propping him against himself.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Shark demanded, glaring and gritting his teeth as he stared at Durbe. "You just about killed yourself!"

"I-I know. But it's my j-job to keep people s-safe. So I d-d-did..."

Durbe didn't even speak another word. He simply fell against Shark, his vision beginning to blur even more. The gray-haired soldier smiled weakly.

_I'm sorry, Mahpari,_ he thought. _I may have just let my little moon fairy down._

And then, everything went black.

XxXxXxXx

The dim light poured into the tiny room, illuminating it a horrid red color. Despite being so small, the room currently housed over one thousand soldiers. Each one had a rifle clutched in their grasp, with grenades hanging on their belts, ready to be thrown. A huge hole in the roof was still being fixed, as were the two walls that had been blown away by the nuclear bomb from the other week.

On the balcony stood the leader. His violet eyes scanned the room, a demonic grin appearing on his face as he stared at each soldier individually. The shadows hid him completely from the soldiers below, but even at that, the deputy could still see his outline when he came up the stairs.

"Did you do what I asked you to?"

The deputy nodded. "Yes, sir. It was easy. I sent the soldiers over there, and they started blowing things up before I could even give the order to. I think they have it covered."

Now, the leader laughed, lowly and darkly. He turned, the same grin on his face as he stared into the sky-blue eyes of his deputy, Kite Tenjo.

"Good work, Kite. I'm impressed with you."

Kite smirked. "You should be Vector. But like I said, it wasn't a challenge." He walked to the balcony, being engulfed in the shadows as he stood next to Vector. His sky-blue eyes stared at the soldiers that littered the ground below. "So, what do we do now?"

"We wait patiently until it's time to strike again." Vector chuckled, his hand going into a fist as he threw it up. "This war will be ours. That, I can guarantee. Victory is mine!"

A snicker came from Kite. "Okay, whatever you say."

This made Vector turn around, a questioning look on his face. "Just what do you mean, Kite?"

"They called their best soldier back."

"You mean Durbe? Why on earth would they do that?"

"Because he's their best soldier. He always pays attention, he's very strategic, and can shoot a rifle. That's everything they need. He's perfect."

Silence surrounded them for a moment. Vector turned away, a growl emitting from his throat. "I suppose we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

"We shot him, but I don't think we killed him. There isn't much else we can actually do. If we take him hostage and kill him, that could result in an invasion. Use your brain, Vector."

The orange-haired leader growled again and glared at Kite when he turned around. "You're lucky you're my deputy. Otherwise, I would dispose of you like a piece of trash. Besides, I wasn't planning an invasion."

"Then, what were you planning on doing?"

"That's a good question. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon, though. Right now, we should just worry about succeeding in this ambush."

Kite simply nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll let you know if anything else changes."

The two walked away, preparing themselves for whatever might be thrown at them.


	6. Chapter 6: Sneaking out, Being Captured

Mahpari opened her eyes slowly. The moonlight flooded into her room, making her items turn a dim blue. Even she was glowing from this.

The girl sat up, looking around. It had been three and a half months since Durbe had called in saying he'd be home in four months, instead of a year.

Which meant it had now been four and a half months since he'd first left for this.

Mahpari was becoming worried. This wasn't like her brother. He was always on time. The most he'd ever done in terms of being late was coming home two days late from a funeral, but that was due to a snow storm.

Whatever was going on now, she was sure it was horrible.

The gray-haired girl sat up, staring out the window and at the moon that bathed everything it touched a light, sparkling blue. Her smokey-gray eyes blinked curiously, then closed for a moment in deep thought.

There was only one thing she could do. Go find Durbe herself.

"But, how do I get there?" Mahpari whispered to herself. If she got on the wrong train, there was no telling what could happen to her.

That was when she remembered the paper that had come to her brother in the mail. Surely that must say what train numbers would take him to the base, right? After all, how would Durbe have known where to go? He might know a lot, but he didn't know everything.

Mahpari smirked. She jumped from her bed, then raced as quickly and silently as she could. With a giggle, she took the paper in her pale hands. She skimmed through the words on it, making sure this was the right one.

Thankfully, it was.

"Alright. Now, where are those train listings?" Mahpari's finger glided around the paper, her eyes skimming the words on it like they were going to run away if she didn't. Finally, the smokey-gray eyes landed on the scattered bunch of numbers.

And among them were the list of ten trains.

"Perfect."

Mahpari didn't waste one more second standing around. She raced away, back into her room and grabbed her backpack. The girl went flying back to the kitchen, grabbing the handle of the fridge and flinging the thing open. It was easy to grab the five cans of corn, the bag of carrots, a sack of apples and string cheese, then stuff them in her backpack. Trying to fit the ten water bottles in there, however, proved to be a challenge.

Only four of them would fit, and Mahpari knew she needed more than that.

"Crap. What now?" The girl looked around, trying to find what she could place back in th fridge. She still needed to fit in a spoon and a fork, plus the can opener.

Mahpari growled, then sighed. She shook her head, then got up and grabbed the fork, spoon, and can opener she needed for this trip. With a huff, she forced them into her backpack, then zipped the pouch before anything could fall out. Another growl passed through Mahpari's lips as she hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder.

Finally. It was time for her plan to go into motion.

XxXxXxXx

The cool morning air made Mahpari wish she had brought a jacket with her. It was about 6 AM, judging by the way the horizon was colored, so it made sense for the temperature to be in the middle. Wind blew her hair around in cute little circles as she came to the hill. Standing on it, she gazed down at the train station, watching them pull in and speed away.

A train with the number 22 written neatly on it was the one to pull in next. Mahpari smiled.

There was the train she needed to get on.

Without waiting for one more second, Mahpari went bolting down the hill. She skidded to a halt when she neared the entrance to the train, then walked a little more calmly, attempting to avoid the crazy looks people would send to her if she had continued to speed. Getting on somewhat cautiously, Mahpari raced to find a seat in the back. She pounced into one when she found it, then lay down, trying her best to stay hidden.

It seemed to work, because no one else knew she was on the train.

Mahpari smiled to herself, then remembered that this was going to be a long ride. Normally, she'd take this kind of time in gladly and use it to sleep. But she had been known to snore when she slept.

And she couldn't risk being caught. Only soldiers were aloud on the trains for a while. She was considered a stowaway.

The train began to pull away from the station. Mahpari had to bite her lip to keep form screeching when she went lurching forward. Thankfully, she managed to pull it off.

_Whew,_ Mahpari thought, allowing herself to breathe after that incident made her hold her breath. _That was too close for comfort. _

Geez. It had only been two minutes, and Mahpari had already come close to being discovered?

This was going to be a _loooong_ ride, that much was for sure.

XxXxXxXx

Somehow, a few hours had managed to pass, and Mahpari hadn't uttered even a sound. She still lay in the seat of the train, trying her hardest not to move a muscle, nor to speak a word or make a sound. The girl was twitching from trying so hard not to move.

The train pulled to a complete stop, and people instantly began to jump off. Mahpari continued to stay still until she could hear nothing. She blinked and peeked over the seat, seeing no one else was on.

Good.

Mahpari smiled and looked at her window. It was an easy open one, similar to those she saw on the buses back at home. No one lingered on that side of the train. Mahpari chuckled and opened it, then backed up at bit. She bit her lip, then rushed forward and leaped out the window, hoping she'd land cleanly.

Not gonna happen.

The total opposite, however, did. Mahpari landed with a thud, moaning in pain as she looked around. Her smokey-gray eyes darted around wildly as the train began to pull away, trying desperately to find a place to hide.

And it was only when they settled on some large rocks did she know she was safe.

Too bad Mahpari wasn't quick enough to flee over there.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here? Round up more soldiers! We've got a stowaway!"

Mahpari froze for a moment. But by the time it clicked in her mind that she needed to run, it was too late. She let out a scream when the soldiers grabbed her arms, lifting her by them and glaring at her menacingly. The girl screamed again and kicked at the soldier's legs.

They didn't even flinch.

"Let me go you psychos!" Mahpari yelled, trying to kick herself free again.

"Silence, child. Vector will be most pleased to know just who we found."

Now, Mahpari stiffened. She didn't remember her name clearly, but she knew the general that Durbe was now back with was not named Vector. Now that she looked around, she noticed something. These were not soldiers from Durbe's side, either.

Whoever they were, they were enemies.

"Yes," the other soldier agreed. "Let's get going, before we're noticed. If we tie her up, her older brother is bound to come for her. We take him out, and then, we go on with our plans. This war will be ours."

Mahpari gulped. She knew better than to say anything, for if she said one thing too many, she risked her own life. There was no denying it. The enemy had her in their grasp.

And she was being used as the bait to bring out and kill her brother.


	7. Chapter 7: Bait

Light nearly blinded his eyes when he opened them. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up. He hissed, the pain being too much for him to handle at the moment, and simply sank back down into the mattress. Durbe's smokey-gray eyes stared around, trying to take everything in. White walls, matching white tiles, light beige ceiling tiles. In an instant, he knew where he was.

The medical ward that the base had set up at long last.

Durbe growled, then put all of his weight on his left side and forced himself up. He growled, making sure not to even touch his injured right side. His smokey-gray eyes drifted down to said side, gazing upon it curiously. Three broken fingers, not to mention his broken arm.

Geez, how had he managed to survive that explosion with injuries like that? Compared to what it should have been, these were _minor_ injuries.

The door opened slightly. Alit peeked in, smiling when he saw Durbe was awake, and opened the door completely. He and Shark stepped in, giving their comrade sympathetic smiles.

"How ya doin', dude?" Alit asked, coming up to Durbe's side and smacking his good shoulder playfully. Durbe chuckled, then closed his eyes and shook his head lightly.

"I'm alright. Just a little dizzy."

"Well, duh. If you aren't dead, you're gonna be dizzy bro. But hey, you survived. Looks like ya didn't disappoint that little sister of yours after all!"

Durbe just about bolted out of his bed upon hearing this. Instead, he let out a startled "Guh!" and stared at Alit with curious eyes. "H-How did you know about it?"

"We heard you mumbling in your sleep," Shark replied. He took his backpack off his shoulder, then fished around in it for about three seconds before pulling something out of it. "Here," he said, handing it to Durbe. "I brought your book for you."

The gray-haired soldier chuckled and took it from Shark, then smiled. "Thanks, Shark. You know me best."

Shark only nodded.

"So, just how long are you supposed to be cooped up here, anyway?" Alit asked, his green eyes staring into Durbe's smokey-gray ones.

"Dunno," Durbe replied, shrugging his good shoulder. "I hope not very long, though."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Gilag came rushing in, panic sketched all over his facial features.

"Guys guys guys!" Gilag yelled. He was a bit overly hyper, which shocked the others greatly. "I have news! And let me tell you, it is _not_ good!"

All eyes were suddenly on Gilag. Durbe raised an eyebrow, then closed his eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Shark questioned. "If it's so bad, you might as well spit it out."

"It's awful! If there's a VCR player in here, put this tape in it! You'll see what I mean that way!"

"Give it," Alit ordered, snatching the tape before Gilag could even answer. The green-eyed soldier raced to the VCR player, then shoved the tape inside. Shark flicked the TV in the room on, then watched as the menu came on.

"Hit play, hit play," Gilag said, hopping around like he had ants in his pants.

"Calm down," Shark said. "We're pressing play."

Alit wasted no time. He pushed the play button, and static overtook the screen for a moment. It was soon replaced with a dim-lighted picture.

At first, none of them knew what the heck was going on. But soon, they could see the missing part of the roof. And they instantly knew what the scenery was.

Vector's base, which they had nearly destroyed when they dropped the nuclear bomb on it.

_Just what is going on here?_ Durbe wondered, watching as Vector himself walked into the frame. His classic smirk was graced upon his features.

"Hello, weaklings. I assume your little soldier Durbe is paying attention to this currently. Hopefully so. If not, replay this for him ASAP." Vector twirled a knife in his hand. It shined on the tip, showing that it had recently been used to stab something.

Or someone.

"Now, onto my reason for sending this to you. I have something very important to you, Durbe. And if you don't surrender at the next invasion, well..."

No words were said now. Vector simply stepped to the side, revealing a figure that was completely blackened because of the shadows. It appeared that they were struggling to get free.

"Turn the lights on!" Vector yelled. Instantly, they were on, revealing the figure completely. Durbe's eyes went wide when he saw who it was, and he literally jumped out of his bed with a yell.

Tied to the chair, with a slash across her stomach, a gash on her arm, and a cut on her head, all oozing blood, was Mahpari.

"MAHPARI!" Durbe yelled, tears fogging his vision as he raced up to the screen. He completely ignored the pain that was now eating away at his arm and his side, and he gritted his teeth together. A low, menacing growl emitted deep inside his throat as he stared at the screen.

"It should be pretty obvious what I'll do to your precious sister," Vector snarled, a demonic grin crossing his lips. "So, if you want her to be alive, I suggest you do as I say. Come here, alone and unarmed, Durbe. Surrender to me without any trouble, and I may allow your little moon fairy to see you one last time before I kill you."

"Holy shit," Alit muttered, his green eyes wide with fear and shock. Shark was glaring, while Gilag was almost emotionless. Then again, he'd already seen this. Most likely, his anger had already been taken out on something.

The film went back to static, making the only other audible sound in the room Durbe's heavy breathing. It was not because of exhaustion, though. It was from pure, red-hot anger.

"Durbe, calm down," Shark said, taking a few steps forward. "We just need a plan. Then, we can totally storm in and get your sister back."

Durbe clenched his eyes shut and growled. "How did she even get out here? In fact, why is she even out here? It makes no sense."

"Does that really matter right now, while her life is in danger?" Alit questioned. He gulped and backed away like a frightened puppy when Durbe turned to stare at him.

If looks could kill, they definitely would have.

"N-Never mind," Alit stammered. Durbe nodded, then looked away.

_I haven't let you down yet, Mahpari,_ Durbe thought, walking back to his bed and refusing to make eye contact with anyone. _And I refuse to start now. No matter what it takes, I will save you. That I promise. _


	8. Chapter 8: Unlikely new Friendship

Mahpari screamed again and struggled against the chains that bound her to the chair. They were clasped very tightly around her wrists, digging into them and drawing blood. Not only did she look like she had just been ambushed like a real soldier, but she felt like one.

Thankfully, the duct tape had been removed from her mouth.

"Let me go!" Mahpari yelled, attempting to snap the chains with some strange inhuman force. "I refuse to be bait to kill my nii-san!"

"You don't exactly get a choice."

Mahpari jerked her head to the right, looking up at the man that walked in. His blond and teal hair reminded her of a strawberry, but she knew better than to giggle at a time like this.

"Why not?" Mahpari asked, staring into the man's sky-blue eyes.

"Because. Vector wants your brother dead. So, that's what he'll get. And if you don't stop struggling, you'll meet the same fate."

The gray-haired girl hung her head. She looked back up slowly, then tilted her head to the left.

"Who...are you?"

The man turned to face her, a questioning look on his face.

"Who are you?" Mahpari whispered again. "I know what you guys plan to do. You'll kill me anyway. I wanna know who it is that will be killing me."

A small bit of upset touched the man's heart. He suddenly felt a little... sad, that he'd be the one to kill this girl. She did have a point, however. Might as well know the name of her soon-to-be killer.

"My name is Kite. Kite Tenjo. And I'm sorry it has to be this way. Sometimes I don't like what Vector orders me to do. Killing Durbe... no big deal. But killing you..."

Kite didn't respond for a moment. Mahpari blinked, then raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Killing you would be like killing my own brother."

Mahpari was stunned. Kite had a brother, too? The girl raised an eyebrow, then stared up at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Who's name?"

"Your brother's."

The blond and teal-haired man sighed and turned to face Mahpari completely. Hurt was showing in Kite's eyes as he stared into Mahpari's, a few tears stinging the edges of his. Mahpari made a saddened face, then sniffled.

Something had definitely happened that this guy did not like to talk about.

"His name is Hart. And something happened to him a few years ago..."

"I see. You don't have to tell me what happened," Mahpari said, offering to be kind and understanding. She smiled sweetly when Kite looked at her, a shocked look gracing his features. Had he not known what real kindness was until this point?

Silence. It flooded over them, making Mahpari's ears ring.

"I think you have the right to know."

Now, Mahpari looked up again. She again tilted her head to the left, then blinked innocently. "What?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You don't need to do that, dude. It sounds pretty personal."

Kite chuckled. "You're funny. And you're kind. Just like Hart...before...before..."

"Don't put yourself through the pain."

"Before they killed him!" Kite exclaimed it suddenly, falling to his knees and sobbing aloud, his pride completely demolished at the moment.

Tears were threatening to cloud Mahpari's vision now. She wanted so desperately to place a hand on Kite's shoulder. But she couldn't, considering the fact her wrists were still chained to the wall. How old was he? He appeared to be about eighteen.

Way too young to be suffering through something so horrible.

"He was killed?" Mahpari echoed, attempting to keep her cool. "How old was he?"

"About your age," Kite replied, wiping the tears away and staring at Mahpari. He stood, but only long enough to walk over to her and unchain her wrists.

Mahpari was stunned. She slowly raised her hands in front of her, staring at her blood-stained wrists.

And then, she threw her arms around Kite's neck.

At first, Kite didn't understand. But when Mahpari pulled away, the smile on her face totally revealed what she was thinking.

"He's in a better place now, is he not?" Mahpari asked, her smokey-gray eyes staring into Kite's sky-blue ones.

"I guess he is."

Mahpari nodded. She was about to ask something, but was stopped when the lights began to flicker. Not long after that, gunshots were soon heard from outside. Kite and Mahpari both looked up at the same time, watching out the window as hundreds of soldiers began to pile around the building.

And Mahpari could tell that among them was her brother.

"Nii-san!" Mahpari exclaimed, getting up and running to the window. She whimpered and fell to her knees, her fingertips still managing to touch the glass of the window. "Nii-san, you're okay. You're really okay. Just like you said you would be."

Kite felt a small bit of happiness flow through him as he stared at Mahpari while she acted all childish. All of a sudden, it was not okay for him to kill Durbe. They were really close to one another. A bond that couldn't be shattered easily by words, but could be broken to pieces in a matter of seconds by the shot he was supposed to take on the older of the two.

Just like the bond he had had with Hart.

Kite knew what he had to do. Quickly, he scooped Mahpari up, ignoring her startled yelp as he went bolting out of the room. Mahpari flung her arms around the blond's neck, holding on rather tightly.

"Kite, what are you doing?" Mahpari asked, a small amount of pain coming from her slashed arm. She stared at Kite as they raced out a door she hadn't seen before now, her eyes shining with fear and confusion when moonlight and gun flashes lit there way outside.

"I'm saving you. I'm not letting you get caught up in the crap that's about to happen to everyone."

"But, my nii-san is back there!"

"Yes, I know. But he'd want _you_ safe first, wouldn't he?"

Upon hearing this, Mahpari froze. She stiffened a bit, then sighed and nodded.

"He would." The girl turned and stared at Kite, a small smile crossing her lips. "Thanks, Kite. I'm glad that I helped you have a small change of heart."

Kite chuckled and nodded. It was true. Mahpari _had_ helped him see the change. And now, he was saving the enemy's little sister.

If he managed to get out alive himself, Vector would make sure it wasn't for long.


	9. Chapter 9: Save the Moon Fairy, Part 1

Gunshots continued to go off as Durbe and Shark raced throughout the field. Thankfully, they were unseen by enemy soldiers. Alit and Gilag were the ones that were risking their lives being out in the open, shooting blindly at anything that moved in the bushes.

They just hoped one of their blind shots wouldn't hit them in the process.

"Do you think we're getting close?" Durbe asked, his rifle still clutched in his good hand. Shark nodded.

"Yeah. We're getting close."

"Good. The quicker we sneak in there, the faster we can save Mahpari."

Shark was about to say something, but was silenced instantly. Both soldiers froze in the spots they stood in, and their eyes glued to the figure that raced from the enemy base.

But what really caught their attention was the figure the other was holding. Durbe nearly screamed when he recognized the second figure. How could he have been so blind?

That was Mahpari over there!

"What do we do now?" Shark hissed, a glare overtaking his facial features. "We can't just storm in on them. There could be soldiers on any corner of this field that we may not know about."

"Then we need to figure out a plan quickly. One of us should distract him, and the other can grab Mahpari while he isn't paying attention. Sound good?"

"It sounds perfect to me, and I know just the way to distract him."

Before Durbe could even ask, Shark had fired his rifle. The bullet went flying right past the figure that had Mahpari in his grasp, making him freeze in his tracks.

"Bullseye! C'mon, let's get him!" Shark yelled, charging forward. Durbe let out a startled yelp sound and followed his comrade, gripping his rifle rather tightly.

A scream came from Mahpari when Shark tackled the man that had her in his grasp. She hit the ground with a thud, crying out when she felt something snake around her. Her smokey-gray eyes stared up, meeting with insane violet ones.

"Let me go!" Mahpari yelled, struggling to get free. She could hear the man that had her cackle, and she screamed when she was hoisted high into the air.

Now, Durbe looked up, his smokey-gray eyes staring around wildly until they settled on Mahpari and the man that had her. He gasped, knowing exactly who it was that had his little sister in his clutches.

Vector.

"Put her down, Vector!"

All eyes were on Shark and the man that he had in his grasp. His sky-blue eyes were staring intently at Vector, a glare forming on his face. Shark and Durbe raised an eyebrow, confused about all of this. Geez, just what had happened while Mahpari had been captured?

"Hold on. You wanna help?" Shark asked, staring at the man that was in his grip.

"Yes, I do. Mahpari and I have a lot in common."

They were running out of time to argue with each other. Mahpari's scream filled their ears, and she began to struggle against Vector again. "Nii-san! Kite!" she yelled, attempting to kick Vector so she could scamper away.

"It's no use!" Vector yelled, letting a wild cackle escape his lips as he held Mahpari higher. The girl screeched as she felt her hands get tied behind her back, the rope digging into her already sliced wrists and drawing more blood. Pain went shooting throughout her arms as Mahpari was thrown to the ground, unable to free herself.

"Mahpari!" Durbe hollered, rushing toward his little sister. He made the mistake of not paying attention to his surroundings, therefor tripping over a rock and falling on the ground himself.

And on top of that, he landed on his bad side.

A pained yell came from Durbe, making Mahpari sit up a bit. "Nii-san!" she screamed, attempting to stand without the aid of her hands. What had happened to her brother, she was not sure. All she knew was it was causing him pain, and it was hurting her too.

"Silence, child," Vector growled, knocking her back down by kneeing her in the chest. He watched as Mahpari hit the ground, her head hitting a sharp rock and a wail coming from her. Now her chest ached, and she could hardly see anything. Something wet began to drip down her head, drooling down to her cheek and continuing on to pour into the grass. It didn't take a genius to know what it was.

Blood. And it refused to stop.

Mahpari groaned, dizzily sitting up again. She looked around. Everything was in doubles, but she could still see where everyone was. Durbe was laying on the ground, unconscious. Behind him stood Kite and Shark. Vector loomed over her, a sinister look in his violet eyes.

That image managed to stay glued to the inside of her eyelids as Mahpari blinked. She fought it the best she could, but there was nothing she could actually do that would stop this.

Before she could think, she, too, had lost all consciousness.

"No! Mahpari!" Kite yelled, breaking free from Shark's strong grip and running over to Mahpari's side. She was still breathing, but only barely. Vector let another laugh come from himself just as Alit and Gilag came running up the hill. Their eyes went wide when they saw the insanity that was in the scene.

"What the huh just happened here!?" Alit demanded, preparing his shotgun in case he needed to shoot Vector with it. Whatever had happened, he knew it was because of the insane enemy leader.

It was always because of Vector.

No answer came Alit's way. At least, not in the form of words. His green eyes soon landed on where Mahpari lay, and he simply stared at her and Kite for the longest time.

Silence swept over the area. Gunshots were no longer going off in the background, and it was killing them with the suspense of which side had won the battle. The only thing anyone heard was the small ticking sound that was close to them.

Wait. Ticking?

Oh, no.

It was too late. By the time they had realized just what the thing they were hearing was, the explosion occurred, sending every single one of them flying into different directions. There was a yell from Vector, followed by a crash sound. When Alit hit the ground, he was sure the madman was down permanently. A smile crossed his lips as he chuckled, forcing himself to his hands and knees and simply staying in that position.

Gilag landed clear on the other end of the field, the wind being knocked out of him for some time. About five feet away, Shark landed hard on a blunt object, fracturing a few ribs and forcing a cry to come from him.

Landing very close to his base was Kite, who hit one of the barrels that contained ammo. Some of the little bullets went flying out from the crushed object, and sharp fragments from the barrel pierced the blond and teal-haired man's body. A pained groan came from him, but he managed to force himself into a standing position anyway. Smoke was still rising from the explosion, though, so it was impossible to see anything that was far away. He had no trouble spotting Mahpari, who was laying right beside him. Whimpers came from her as Kite lifted her.

Without wasting one more second, he scooped her up, then rushed away, trying to get her from the mess that was about to expose itself to the world.

The next to come crashing down from the air was Durbe. He had awoken to the loud _BANG!_ from the explosion, and had hoped he wouldn't land on his bad arm again. Thankfully, he landed on his back, and even though it was still painful, it was nothing compared to the numbness and stinging pain from when he had landed on his broken right side the first time. The gray-haired soldier chocked on the smoke for a moment, then forced his eyes to open. There was a slight stinging pain from his left leg. Durbe looked down, then scowled.

A piece of glass from his glasses had become wedged in his leg.

Great.

The smoke finally began to clear away. Alit looked around, taking in the scenery. Everyone was scattered. He couldn't see Gilag or Shark, but he could see Durbe. The gray-haired soldier was clutching his right arm, panting heavily. It appeared that everyone was there somewhere, for Alit could hear Shark and Gilag's whining from somewhere else in the area. They were there, just not seen.

There was one problem, though.

Kite was nowhere to be found. And neither was Mahpari.


	10. Chapter 10: Save the Moon Fairy, Part 2

No one could believe it. Kite had somehow managed to escape with Mahpari without being seen?

How it was possible, they didn't know.

But it had happened.

"What do we do now?" Alit asked. "Durbe is gonna wake up any moment. If he finds out his little sister is gone again, he's gonna freak out!"

"No dip," Shark said, sitting up and groaning. He shook himself off, then stood up, half way doubled over from the pain of the explosion. That had taken a toll on him that was slightly bigger than he had first thought.

It didn't matter. He could handle the pain.

"Back to our little problem," Gilag said, crossing his arms as he looked back down at Durbe. "We need to find Mahpari before he wakes up. If we don't..."

"That could end up so badly that I don't wanna think about it," Alit interrupted. He sighed and sat on the ground, but bolted up instantly with Durbe in his grasp, ready to take him back to the base.

"Exactly," Shark replied. He growled, then looked at the hill. Something shiny that was glistening in the moon's light caught his eye. As he took a closer look at it, he realized exactly what it was.

A trail of blood.

"Hey!" Shark yelled, pointing to the blood trail. "We can follow that blood. Maybe we'll find Kite and Mahpari."

Alit nodded. "Good idea, dude. Let's see if we can find the little turd that took the moon fairy. That way, Durbe won't have to worry about it."

"But, he'll only not be able to worry about it if we can find them _before_ he wakes up. How are we going to pull that off?"

Now, Alit paled. He gulped, then hung his head low. "Yeah... I suppose there's a problem there."

"We're never going to get this guy if we just stand around trying to figure out how we're going to do it," Gilag said. "That means we need to get going and take this opportunity to get a move on."

Shark nodded. He took Durbe from Alit's grasp, making a whimperish sound because of the extra weight to support. His ocean-blue eyes fought back pain tears as he stood completely. "I'll take Durbe back to the base. You two go find his little sister. Got that? No taco breaks or anything like that."

"Got it!" Alit yelled, rushing up the hill with Gilag and appearing to be glued to the new assignment. Shark rolled his eyes, then began to drag Durbe back with him.

This was going to be a very long day when Durbe woke up.

XxXxXxXx

Small, dim rays of sun shined through the cracks in the room. They were enough light for Mahpari to see where she was. A small room with vines on the inside. Now that her vision began to clear up, she could see some of the things that were around her. An old, worn out coffee table was right in front of her. There was a small TV on top of it, and it was playing a country music CD.

Mahpari sat up. She stared at the curtains. They were stained yellow, probably from the sun that constantly shined through them. Nevertheless, they fit with the scenery, being frayed at the ends. The blinds on them were somewhat open, but you couldn't see out the window enough to see the outside world.

It was just then that Mahpari realized she wasn't laying on the floor. She was laying on a very comfortable couch, covered by a slightly dusty blanket that looked as though it was made with lots of love.

"Where...am I?" Mahpari whispered to herself. She pushed the blanket off just a little bit, only enough to sit up and take in a better view. There was a lot of ticking from the room she was in. At first, thanks to last night's incident, Mahpari thought it was another bomb. Being surrounded by so many things made her feel uneasy.

But soon, she realized it was only the sound of about a million clocks. All of them were crowded into one room, but even at that, it was a very peaceful scene.

"You're awake?"

Mahpari turned and looked at where the voice had come from, and she almost shrieked when she saw Kite standing there. His sky-blue eyes stared into her smokey-gray ones, sending a calm feeling into her and making her feel more at home. A smile crossed Mahpari's lips as she continued to stare at the man that was in front of her.

"Where are we?" Mahpari asked, standing up and walking in front of Kite. His calm look turned to that of a slightly pained expression, but it was masked instantly by a warm and friendly smile.

"This is the old cabin that my little brother and I used to live in. I thought you'd be safer here because this place is in the middle of nowhere. Vector and his soldiers can't find you here."

A saddened expression overtook Kite's features. He sighed, then walked away. Mahpari tilted her head to the left, then decided to go ahead and explore. She walked to the mantle that was right above the chimney at the other end of the room. A few framed photographs were lined on it.

These caught Mahpari's eye easily. She noticed that, unlike most everything else in this house, these were cleaned and dusted. By the looks of it, this was done regularly to them to make them stand out from each and every other thing in here.

Mahpari grabbed one and examined it. There was Kite, and on top of him was a small child with blue hair and big, innocent amber eyes. He was clinging onto Kite happily, the kindest smile Mahpari had ever seen on his face.

_Is this cutie Hart? Kite's little brother?_ Mahpari thought to herself.

Kite came walking around the corner a few seconds later. He spotted Mahpari, then smiled gently. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Mahpari didn't respond very quickly. She only turned around, the picture still clutched in her grasp.

"Is this Hart?" she whispered, pointing to the picture and allowing her finger nail to gently touch the surface of the glass. "Is he your little brother?"

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Kite allowed the tears to fall from his eyes and drip down his cheeks as he looked at the floor.

_Uh-oh_, Mahpari thought. _I hit a nerve._

A few more tears began to fall from Kite's eyes. Mahpari couldn't take it anymore. She sniffled, then set the picture back where she found it. The gray-haired girl stood there, motionless.

Only seconds later, she was latched onto Kite in an affectionate little girl hug.

Kite blinked, but he didn't resist Mahpari's attempt to be sweet and caring. Rather, he sank into the embrace and put his arms around the girl's waist. Mahpari smiled, then pulled away and stared into the sky-blue eyes that were across from her.

"I'm sorry," Mahpari said. "I should've left the subject alone, knowing how sensitive it is to you."

"No, it's fine Mahpari. Maybe it would be better if I spoke a bit about it, instead of keeping it all bottled up inside."

"Okay. Hey, it's up to you, not me."

Both of them smiled at one another again. Kite turned and grabbed another one of the framed photos that was sitting on the mantle. He turned and allowed Mahpari to look at it. Hart was the only one in this picture, and perched delicately on his finger was a butterfly. In his free hand was a net, which sparkled from the sun rays that hit it.

Mahpari could only smile.

Thoughts began to swim in Mahpari's mind like crazy. Hart looked like such and adorable and sweet kid. She couldn't fathom why anyone would want to hurt him, or why anyone would kill him. It puzzled her beyond words.

"Do you happen to know...why he was killed?"

Kite was about to answer, but was unable to. Before either of them even knew what was happening, the front door had been kicked in, and two soldiers stood outside. Mahpari went wide-eyed, for she recognized these two.

Alit and Gilag.

_Oh, no,_ Mahpari thought.

This would not end well, and she knew it.


	11. Chapter 11: Save the Moon Fairy, Part 3

The glare on Alit's facial features seemed to intensify with every step he took. His green eyes darted around wildly as he stared at the scenery, then froze when they landed on Mahpari. A gentle smile crossed his lips for a moment while he stared at her, but then returned to the scowl he'd walked in with when he looked back at Kite.

"How in the world did you guys even find us?" Kite asked, taking a step forward and pushing Mahpari behind himself.

"We followed your blood trail," Alit replied, a cocky smile appearing on him.

Mahpari was confused at first. She looked Kite up and down, attempting to find evidence of a wound that would do such a thing. That was about the time Mahpari noticed the wound on Kite's leg, which looked like it had been oozing blood all night long.

Oh geez. That explained a lot.

The gray-haired girl's gaze shifted back up to Alit and Kite. Both of them were glaring, and Kite was keeping her hidden away behind himself in attempt to protect her. Mahpari kept her hands clenched to the fabric of his shirt though, not daring to let go.

Kite and Alit had a stare down. Forest-green eyes versus sky-blue.

It turned out that the forest-green ones won. Alit was at Mahpari's side faster than she could blink, scooping her up and making a beeline for the door. Gilag had rushed in to attack Kite, making sure he kept his distance as Alit raced away.

This sudden turn of events struck terror into Mahpari's heart. She shrieked, causing Alit to yelp, freeze, and nearly drop her. Instead, he hissed, then looked at the girl in his arms with a confused expression.

"What the heck Mahpari?" Alit asked. "You're safe now. There's nothing to worry about. I can guarantee that, considering the fact Gilag's probably killing your kidnapper."

"What!?" Mahpari exclaimed. She sent herself flying from Alit's grasp, then went scampering back towards the cabin she had awoken in.

And sure enough, there was a blood battle going on in the living room of the cabin.

Gilag and Kite were almost dancing around the room. In Kite's hand was his rifle, and in Gilag's was his shotgun. Mahpari watched in horror as Gilag raced up, then whacked Kite in the face with the butt of his shotgun, causing a pained wail to come from him as he was knocked down.

"Kite!" Mahpari yelled. It was plainly obvious Gilag didn't hear the girl's voice, for he did not stop his attacks. He hit Kite a few more times, causing him to choke up some blood.

That did it. Mahpari threw herself into the middle, screaming when the shotgun smacked her in the shoulder and sent her into the hard wood on the futon.

"Mahpari! No!" Kite spoke in a squeak-like tone. It wasn't on purpose, but he didn't care at the moment. The blond and teal-haired man staggered up, then ran/tripped over to Mahpari's side. He shook her a little bit, getting no response other than a moan.

Now, Kite's sky-blue eyes narrowed. He shifted his gaze up to Gilag, glaring and growling as he picked Mahpari up from her spot.

"That's cruel, attacking a young girl like you just did," Kite said, gaining his regular voice back just in time. He watched as Gilag backed up, a frightened look on his face appearing just as Alit came to the doorway.

"I didn't mean to! She jumped in the way! How was I supposed to stop that quickly?"

"I..."

All three looked at Mahpari. Her smokey-gray eyes opened delicately, staring at Gilag weakly. Her voice was soft and nearly inaudible, but they could make out what she was saying.

"I did it...to protect Kite. He's...he's my...f-friend."

Gilag and Alit felt their eyes growing wide as Mahpari finished her sentence. She blinked, then looked up at Kite, giving him a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

No one said a single word. Instead, they watched as Mahpari stood up. She placed her hand on her right arm and growled, but smacked away the attempts to try and help her that came from the three soldiers around her. She refused the help, then staggered to the door.

Enough was enough. Alit rushed forward and hoisted Mahpari up, refusing to let her go if she decided to struggle again. But she didn't. Rather, she sank into his embrace as a caring smile crossed his lips.

"Sorry Mahpari," he whispered. "We thought Kite was the enemy. If we'd known, we wouldn't have hurt him."

Mahpari smiled. "It's okay," she said, allowing her eyes to close. She felt Alit shaking her, hearing him say something about getting her back to the base. That blow had made her rather dizzy when she hit the futon's wooden arm.

But it was fine. She'd saved a friend from death, even if it meant the possibility of never again waking up from her comatose state.

That was all that mattered to Mahpari.

XxXxXxXx

"She did WHAT!?"

The startled yell that came from Durbe sent a panicked zap through Alit's heart. The gray-haired man sat up, fear lacing his smokey-gray eyes. Alit turned away, gulping and refusing to make eye contact with his comrade.

"She jumped in the way of Gilag's attack, and she got knocked into the futon. But the doctors said it's nothing major. She's fine."

Durbe sat up and blinked, staring at the green-eyed soldier that stood before him. He tilted his head, then looked at the door.

"Could you please help me to her room?"

"Of course," Alit replied. He put his arm around Durbe's neck, and Durbe put his around Alit's. Both stood from the edge of the bed they had been sitting on, then half limped, half walked away.

Alit opened the door that led to Mahpari's room. There lay the young girl, her breathing somewhat heavy.

"Mahpari," Durbe breathed. He broke away from Alit, ignoring the pain that shot through his injured leg when he put pressure on it as he darted to the side of his little sister's bed. The gray-haired girl opened her eyes and took one look at her older brother, then smiled sweetly. Durbe took Mahpari's hand in his own, sitting down on the stool to take the pain from his leg as a small smile graced his features.

The door opened, and three sets of footsteps could be heard walking inside. Durbe and Alit turned, staring at Shark, Gilag and Mizael as they walked inside.

"Is what I heard true?" Mizael asked, taking a few more steps forward. "I woke up a few days ago and realized she was missing from the house. But when I left to find her, there were no trains departing from here until today. I got here late."

"It's true," Durbe replied. He turned back to Mahpari, chuckling when she tightened her grip on her older brother's hand for a second.

"N-Nii...san," Mahpari said in a hushed whisper. "You came back in one piece."

"Barely. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Just a little dizzy." Mahpari sat up and yawned, then threw her arms around Durbe's neck. "Can we please go home?"

Durbe laughed and lifted his little sister up. "Yeah," he said, "we can go home."

They got up, smiling at one another, and walked out of the room, Durbe once again ignoring the pain in his leg. It wasn't like he cared at the moment. He and Mahpari were together now. That was all that mattered, especially since they were going home.


	12. Chapter 12: Together, but not Forever

Rays from the now setting sun were shining on the seven of them as they walked towards the train station. After a looooong explanation, blocking some attacks and yelling, Durbe had learned that Mahpari and Kite trusted one another and had become friends at some point. Naturally, the two soldiers came to trust each other as well.

Smoke rose from the train station as a few of them pulled away. Durbe kept a close eye on the train they were supposed to board, making sure they didn't have to try and sprint to get on at either time. Walking was enough of a problem.

He could only imagine what running would do.

Mahpari watched as everyone walked ahead of her. She stayed close to Kite and Durbe, but said not a word on anyone's conversation. Rather, she just stayed silent, enjoying the scenery. It was somewhat peculiar, with a cactus here and there in their own little pieces of sand that were surrounded by luscious grass. High rocks were to the left, taking the sunlight and hiding it so no one could go blind as they walked to the station ahead.

None of them said a single word as they raced onto the train. Mahpari jumped down by Durbe, snuggling against him in an instant. Mizael and Kite sat across from one another, while Alit and Gilag instantly took the opportunity to sit together.

"Nii-san..."

Durbe turned and looked at Mahpari, staring into her curious smokey-gray eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been limping, and I'm concerned."

"That's just from one of my injuries. After that explosion, my glasses broke. Some of the glass punctured my leg. I've kinda been limping ever since."

"Oh."

That definitely answered the question. Mahpari chuckled, then looked at Kite with innocent eyes. She still found it hard to believe that they had become friends after a small conversation involving Kite's little brother.

Another chuckle escaped Mahpari's lips. She leaned her head on Durbe's chest, thankful he was allowing her to sleep, considering the fact she still felt a bit weak from her little...injury from earlier.

_Life is normal for me now,_ Mahpari thought, a warm smile crossing her lips. She blinked, then sank into her older brother's embrace. _It's finally normal._

And just like that, she fell asleep, happy thoughts swimming around her mind for the first time since Durbe had left again.

If only she'd noticed the figure that was standing atop the rocks near the station.

XxXxXxXx

There was a small shaking on her shoulders. Slowly, she began to come out of dream world, but the voices she heard were nearly impossible to make out. Mahpari's smokey-gray eyes opened half way, and they stayed staring straight ahead of herself. Colors slowly began to revert back to their original shades as she finally allowed her eyes to drift up, staring into Kite's sky-blue eyes.

"How ya doing, kiddo?" Kite asked, running a hand through Mahpari's silky gray hair.

Mahpari smiled. "Kinda tired," she yawned out, not moving from her spot on top of Kite. Instead, she blinked, then snuggled a little closer to him. "Where's my nii-san at?"

"He needed to lie down for a little bit. So I took you and let you sleep on top of me."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

Kite only chuckled. He turned and looked out the window, watching the stars as they passed slowly through the area. Mahpari copied him, wondering how many hours it had been since they first boarded the train. Let's see, they got on at around 8:37 PM, so...maybe three or four hours?

Not like it mattered to Mahpari. She got to spend time with her brother and her new friend. As long as she had them, she was fine.

A small, plaintive whimper came from Mahpari as she relaxed even more into Kite's embrace. The blond and teal-haired man smiled and held her close in a very protective fashion, making a few thoughts begin to go through Mahpari's mind.

"Um...Kite? Can I ask you a question?"

Now, Kite looked away from the window. He stared at Mahpari, sky-blue eyes gazing into smokey-gray ones. All he did was blink in response.

"I may be pushing it a bit," Mahpari began, "but...what happened to Hart? Like, who killed him?"

Mahpari could feel Kite's whole body tense with fear. She winced, starting to think maybe this was not the best time to bring it up.

"I don't know, Mahpari," Kite whispered. His breathing began to get a little heavier. "About one year ago, when I first started working for Vector. I enjoyed it for a while. But then, they started trying to get Hart involved in stuff, wanting to use him as bait. I didn't want that to happen, so I decided I'd quit and take Hart with me to safety."

"They took him, didn't they? To make you stay. And when you continued to refuse... they killed him?"

Kite could only nod.

Mahpari sighed, then flung her arms around the blond and teal-haired man's waist. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's alright."

The train pulled to a stop. Kite and Mahpari looked up to see Alit bounce to his feet. As they looked around, they could see that everyone else was fast asleep.

"How do you plan on waking them up, Alit?" Mahpari asked.

Alit turned and smirked. "Like this."

Neither Kite nor Mahpari understood just what Alit was going to do at first. But soon, they knew, and they ended up having to cover their ears to block out Alit's yell.

"GUYS GUYS WAKE UP! THE TRAIN'S GONNA BLOW!"

In an instant, Durbe, Mizael, Gilag, and Shark were up, rushing off the train in a heartbeat. Alit laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "That's never not funny," he said, chuckling and grabbing his stuff before darting off on his own.

Mahpari looked up at Kite when they stood. "That was rather obnoxious."

"Yeah, it was. I think you should get your brother's backpack."

"Right." Mahpari walked over to the seat Durbe had been sleeping in, then grabbed his backpack and slung it over her shoulders. She and Kite walked off the train just as it began to pull away, watching as Shark, Alit, and Gilag began to walk away. _Probably going back home as well_, Mahpari thought.

That's when the thought hit her. Mahpari turned to Kite, then gave him a strange look. "Where are you gonna go?" she asked.

Kite shrugged. "I dunno. I packed my pictures of Hart and I, then left the house to go with you back to your brother's base. There's really no place for me to go."

"Why don't you just come with us?"

Now, Kite's eyes lit up. He looked at Durbe, whose eyes were wide with shock. Mizael's were the same way.

"Mahpari, what are you suggesting?" Durbe asked. "That we let him live with us?"

"Yes," Mahpari replied flatly.

An awkward silence came and swept over the trio. Finally, Durbe sighed, and his only visible answer was a nod. Upon seeing this, Mahpari squealed with joy, then grabbed Kite and Durbe by the wrists and began to run away towards their house. Mizael simply chuckled and walked after them.

And that was about when Mahpari screamed, followed by Durbe and Kite crying out in shock.

"What the hell?" Mizael exclaimed, forgetting what he was doing and charging forward. He did not dare to stop until he got to where the scream had been heard. When he did, he about let out a scream of his own.

Vector stood there, Mahpari clutched in his grasp, with a knife to her throat.

Mizael, Kite, and Durbe all stood totally still, confused as heck. It made no sense whatsoever! Vector had been killed in that explosion. Even Mizael knew of this because he'd been told by Durbe. So how was he still around?

Apparently, they had not looked close enough after that horrible mess.

Kite glared, then balled his hands into fists. "Put her down, Vector!" he yelled, ready to charge forward. As he did, Durbe grabbed him by the arm, keeping him back. The blond and teal-haired man glared, then realized what the soldier behind him was thinking.

If they got too close, Vector would end Mahpari right there.

Mahpari seemed to understand this as well. She narrowed her eyes the way Durbe often did, then let out a yell and elbowed Vector. The orange-haired man yelped and tossed her forward, causing her to land right on top of Mizael.

"Oh that tears it! I will kill you all, one way or another!" Vector yelled, grabbing his knife from where he'd dropped it. He went rushing forward, only to be surprised by Mahpari, who leaped in front of him and jump-kicked him down. Everyone, especially Durbe and Vector, was stunned by what they had just seen.

The gray-haired girl growled. "Stay away from us," she mumbled. "You'll only cause trouble for yourself, you maniac."

It seemed that had gotten through Vector's thick, thick skull. He glared, then stood back up. "Fine," he sneered, slowly bringing his hand to his jacket pocket. Mahpari squinted, attempting to see what it was he was reaching for. Something shiny caught her eye. At first, she couldn't be sure just what it was.

But in a heartbeat, it clicked in her mind. It became completely clear when Vector drew the pistol from his pocket, ready to shoot them.

"If I can't come near you, I'll kill you from a distance!"

Vector pointed the pistol towards Durbe. The gray-haired soldier gasped, freezing on total instinct on accident. Mahpari noticed this easily.

When the shot rang out, the rest followed so quickly that it was almost unbelievable.

Mizael stood there, wide-eyed and scared stiff. The event played over and over in his mind, and at rapid speed too. One second, Mahpari had been right next to him. The next, however, she had somehow managed to pounce in the way of the bullet, protecting her older brother from the impact that was meant to kill him.

Instead, it hit her. Straight in the chest.

The scream that had come from Mahpari was so loud that it reached Shark, Alit, and Gilag. In an instant, they were running back, calling Mahpari's name in fear of what might have happened to her.

But the scene they raced into told every word they needed to know, without making a single sound.

Clutched in her older brother's grasp was Mahpari, who was bleeding from the chest. Durbe was holding her close, whimpers coming from him as tears flooded down his cheeks. He brushed his fingers against Mahpari's face as he stared at her, as if that would prevent her from going.

He knew it wouldn't, though.

Meanwhile, behind them, Vector lay there, motionless. Kite and Mizael loomed over him, making it pretty obvious who had killed him.

"Mahpari," Durbe whispered, staring into his little sister's eyes when she opened them. She weakly smiled up at him, trying to convince him that it would be okay, even though she knew it wouldn't be.

"It...it's o-okay, nii-san," Mahpari said in a hushed tone. She forced herself to chuckle. "It's okay."

"No, it's not! You're dying! That's not okay, Mahpari! And I can't lose you!"

Mahpari had no words left to say on that note. She simply giggled, ignoring the pain that pulsed in her chest. Her voice sounded like it was coming from the wind as she spoke.

"I love you...nii-san..."

There was nothing left to do but stare as Mahpari's smokey-gray eyes closed, her body went limp, and her older brother began to sob.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

XxXxXxXx

**Okay, yup, left off with a major cliffhanger. Hehehe, make your guesses on what will happen next, but just know you won't be finding out until after May 15. The only reason for that is that I'm taking time to rewrite and fix most of my stories because it's bugging the crap out of me. Warning: It will (Probably) make my stories page look completely different. Anyway, I'll give the signal on my profile a few days after I'm finished reposting things, so until then, ignore me story wise. You may still PM me. Happy waiting on the edge of your seats...mwahahaha...**


End file.
